We did that
by EvelynGrace
Summary: Two strangers escaping the pressure of their respective families, plus a bar and lots of alcohol, plus stupid drunk sex equals: a Baby. General humour and fluff with a little bit of everything else.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and no copyright is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The town was small. It was the type of town that suffocates you. It was the type of town that you spend your whole life trying to get out of. And yet, _I _was walking right into the centre of it with no idea what I'd find or when I'd leave.

Jackson gurgled against my chest; his noises reminding me of why I was here. Why I _needed _to come here.

My feet slowed to a stop outside the only café in town. It had _**Cullen's Café & Bakery **_written on the sign above the door. This is where the lady at the local post office said he'd be.

The door of the tiny café seemed so daunting; I didn't want to walk through it. My chest was tight and breathing was difficult.

It was one night, just one. I didn't even know his last name until two weeks ago.

I looked down into the eyes that, no matter how much I tried to deny, were slowly turning green, emerald. The same colour as his.

He blinked groggily, having slept in the car the whole way here. Baby boy was completely unaware of what was happening.

I was so scared and he didn't have a care in the world. I was thankful for that.

_Toughen the fuck up Bella Swan. You have to go in there sometime. _

I breathed deep for a second and then exhaled.

And then with a push and the ding of a bell, I was in.

...the floorboards were polished; I knew this because I was staring at my feet. Maybe if I stared long enough, I'd forget where I was.

_Stop being ridiculous. _

Cringing at my inner monologue and its honesty, I looked up and around. The Café was almost empty; just the way I wanted it to be. I'd timed it so I arrived ten minutes before closing time. I didn't want an audience when I told Edward Cullen, a man that I spent one night ranting drunkenly with before having sex in the bed of his hotel room, that the baby in my arms was our son.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

One step forward.

Two steps forward.

_You look ridiculous. _

Three steps forward.

Four steps forward.

_Walk faster. _

...five steps forward.

Six steps forward.

Six steps and I was at the counter. This place was tiny. Warm cosy and sweet; but small. Just like the town it sat in.

"Can I help you?"

I started, my head snapping up so fast my neck cracked.

_Jesus Christ, could you be any more suspicious?_

I had been staring at the counter, scared out of this world, because I was _here_. _He_ was here.

I was finally here, in the same place as him. After months and months of agony, and torturing myself with thoughts of leaving it be and raising Jackson by myself. It would have been the coward's way out but I would have been happy, wouldn't I?

Jackson.

Jackson needed a father. He needed Edward.

I couldn't live with myself if I let it be, never told him.

I wouldn't be happy, I'd be miserable.

I had to do this.

_Speak you idiot. _

My eyes had stayed on the women without really seeing. Now though, I saw the caramel locks of hair that hung by her shoulders. Almost the same colour as Jackson's.

One of the things I remember Edward mentioning was that his mother was kind and warm; if not slightly suffocating, and in his somewhat intoxicated state, he had compared his mother's hair to caramel sauce.

When I was pregnant with Jackson, Charlie had caramel sauce on his vanilla ice cream once, and at the sight and smell of it I had promptly chucked up all of my dinner.

It was disgusting, and I still couldn't bring myself to try it again.

And now I felt bad, thinking about throwing up at the sight of caramel sauce, while looking at her hair.

"Um, no – wait yes... maybe? Could I get a coffee?"

Talk about vomit.

I wanted to die.


	3. Chapter three

Thank you all for the reviews, and thanks to some of you for the advice and or corrections you gave me. I have fixed the 'source' mistake accordingly.

I'm thinking, depending on time managment that I'll update this Sunday Monday and Friday for the duration of the holidays. If the story is not completed by the end of holidays (and chances are it won't be) then the amount of days I post will lessen. Also, the chapters may become longer, but right now I am stuggling to write more into them because it doesn't feel right.

Happy reading :)

* * *

**Chapter three**

_Coffee? You want coffee at a time like this? _

Everyone's having coffee here, why can't I? In actual fact, I'd love a cup of coffee. With caffeine.

The lady behind the counter looked flustered for a moment, before she composed her face and smiled.

"How would you like your coffee, dear?"

Dear? Oh how sweet. This lady has no idea of the trouble I'm about to create. I don't want to cause trouble, but how do you go about this without trouble?

"Um, actually could we forget the coffee?"

_You should have walked in with a paper bag over your head. That way, you could walk out now and they'd never know who you were. _

Nope.

I have to do it. Get right to it and stop messing around. No coffee, no stumbling. Just ask her.

"Sorry, I'm not here for coffee... I'm actually looking for an Edward Cullen?"

_You did it, finally. I mean you could have asked a little more... tactfully. But you did it. _

I can see the moment she hears what I've said. I watch as her eyes narrow and her lips pull back into a stern line; definitely his mother. The look on her face could only be described as guarded and protective.

I couldn't help but think of how bad my luck was; out of all the people that could've served me, I had to get his mother. I could see at least three other employees who could have served me just fine. I would have asked them if there was an Edward Cullen here and they would have replied "Yeah sure, let me get him for you" and it would have been so much easier. Less embarrassing and less scary.

"Edward works here; can I ask what you want with him?"

Her tone was guarded, but still polite. The warmth wasn't there anymore, but I could deal with that.

However, did she have to ask what I wanted with him? I mean that just... how am I supposed to answer that?

_The baby I'm holding is your Grandson. I'm here because I think Edward should know this. And I want m-our son to be happy. I believe this is important to his happiness. _

I was about to answer her when the bell rang, signalling the arrival of someone else. Who on earth would come here three minutes before closing?

.

.

.

I mean... just why?


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

"Holy shit... Bella?" his voice was shocked, surprised and almost...excited. Oh boy. I hope he stayed that way; excited.

_Unlikely. _

Jackson squirmed in my arms, and the blanket he was wrapped in shifted from his shoulders. He was waking up, having fallen asleep again in the last seven minutes.

I was face to face with him, the father of my child. Or well, sorta if you ignored the couple of feet between us. I was looking at him.

I mean, I knew that it was gonna happen eventually, but I just wasn't prepared to see him right _now; _this very second.

Staring at him, taking him in, I was reminded of that night in the bar, almost a year ago now. I was only on my first drink at the time, so I could remember it fairly well.

_The lady next to me, who looked to be in her mid to late forties, was singing some drunken offbeat version of _Jingle Bells. _Her singing voice was several pitches higher then vocally appropriate. My ears were hurting. I could even go as far as to say that _she _drove me to drink. _

_The bartender with way to much ink on his skin was chatting up the redhead in a clingy number that left nothing to the imagination. _

_Disgusting. _

Seriously? You're judging them? What you're wearing isn't much better.

_I didn't choose this. I was coerced. Stupid Renee. I don't even like purple. And it's way too short. See? I could judge them, cause I was just as happy to judge myself. _

_There was a man slumped awkwardly on the bar. His top had risen up, and the sight was not pretty. If I so chose to, I could have a clear view of this man's unsightly ass crack for the rest of the night. _

_Gross. _

_You'd think that this place would be more populated, being Christmas Eve. But no, there were all of 10 people that I could see here. And that was including the two bartenders and me. I used to be a bartender, but I quit when I was told that I had to show more cleavage. I was not about to waste my goods on drunken men who couldn't see straight. _

_This was turning out to be one of the shittiest Christmas's ever. And at the age of 22, that was fucking sad. _

This whole place is fucking sad.

_I sighed. _

_Renee was probably calling Charlie up right now to complain about how their irresponsible child had _"done it again".

_The drink in front of me was almost half empty, or half full. To me it was half empty. It was a bad night. _

_I got up to change the crappy Christmas carol that was playing through the decrepit juke box. Who had these anymore? _

_While changing the song, the arrival of a man went unnoticed by me._

_And my pursuit for a song more acceptable was going nowhere. It was time to give up. I pushed away from the juke box and turned back. It was then that I noticed the bar had gained an occupant. _

_I had a new neighbour. This neighbour however, I was going to welcome._

_He didn't have a beer-gut like the unconscious man on the bar, and he wasn't wearing a dress like the sluts at the bar. Or like me. _

_He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. The t-shit hugged his torso as he lent across the bar, the material stretching across his back; you could see his muscles tense and release. He seemed to be ordering his first dose of poison for the night. I could see his Converse clad feet that were propped up on the foot rungs of the chair. _

_Gorgeous. _

_He straightens back up and I see a side profile of his face. The first thing I noticed is that he looked disgruntled; frustrated. Poor thing, but weren't we all? We were all sad, sad, poor things. _

_My thoughts had led me to my chair, and I sat in it. I was never one for grace, and the way my body slumped into the chair as always, made just enough noise to garner his attention. I almost grinned. _

_His eyes drifted lower than my eyes. Lower then my nose, mouth, chin, and neck. They rested on by boobs. The dress showed more then I wanted to show. But I didn't mind showing them to this man. He was yummy. _

_His cheeks reddened slightly when he noticed me watching. _

_Hi green eyes shot back to mine and he grinned. _

"_Hi," his tone was odd; warm and soft but rough at the same time. _

_Yummy. Sexy. _

"_Hey."_

Hey? Nothing else to say?

_What am I supposed to say? He didn't leave an opening for anything else. _

"_So, ah...what's a girl like you doing here alone on Christmas Eve?"_

_Oh, what a line. _

"_I'm not alone, you know, you're never alone when you're with Christ," and that was my line. _

_He laughed, full and loud. _

"**Ted **_reference?" _

"_Yeah." _

The memory was gone as soon as it came and I was left facing the present. And the present was staring at me with a shocked look on his face. He was glancing from me to Jackson, Jackson, to me and back again. Over and over and over. His face would have been humorous, had I not been the one standing here with a baby in my arms and said baby's father staring at us, struggling to connect the dots.

* * *

**Ted **Reference**:** _"You're never alone when you're with Christ."_

Sorry if you don't know the movie 'Ted'.


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

I felt as though the whole world was waiting for him to come to a conclusion; any conclusion.

I had spent so much time and effort into finding him that I'd forgotten to consider what I would do once I found him. Do I just come out with it? Tell him straight out that one night of fucking resulted in a baby boy?

"What...what are you doing here?" he sounded so confused, the excitement that I'd seen before was disappearing. In its place were apprehension, confusion and suspicion.

_Here goes nothing. _

"I um...this isn't easy to say... but um...-" I was interrupted, and relief spread through my body... the seconds reprieve gave me time to think more.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella to the kitchen, I'm sure she'd appreciate less of an audience," his mother suggested from behind me. She knew. Her tone held a slight edge to it, like she was trying to hide her shock. I knew she knew.

For some reason, the fact that she knew and hadn't reacted with obvious anger gave me the courage to tell Edward.

I don't know how many times I'd told myself "I could do this", but I figured once more wouldn't hurt.

_You can do this. _

Edward looked from his mother to me for a second before nodding. He then silently walked past me, heading to the right of the counter; and I followed him.

We walked through those doors that swing back and forth. I hated them, I was always scared that they'd come back and hit me on the ass. So, by consequence I always walked through them slightly faster than necessary. I probably looked ridiculous.

We were standing in the kitchen now, and Jackson was fully awake. My arms were starting to hurt and regretted not putting him in his stroller. At the time I had felt the need to hold him close. I looked down at and wondered if he did in fact feel the tension in the air.

I heard Edward take a large breath and I looked up.

"Look, I don't want to seem rude, but there really isn't any other way to ask this. What are you doing here? _Why _are you here? You left so quickly that morning, and I just thought that it was a clear indication that you didn't want to see me again," he was speaking in a hushed tone, glancing towards the door occasionally. He also sounded slightly disappointed. And I hoped it was disappointment at the fact that I had left that morning, and not because I was here now.

Here it goes, just tell him. Clear and calm. The quicker you tell him the quicker you'll know. Know if he wants any part of this.

"I know this is confusing to you, me just showing up like this with a baby in my arms. But, you see...I couldn't leave you not knowing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself and Jackson deserves more than that. You deserve more than that. No matter what your reaction is, you both deserve a chance. That morning...I just panicked. Because though it seemed like I knew you, I didn't really know you at all, and I still don't know you. When I realized that; my only thought was of getting out of there. And I'm so sorry for that. It was stupid; I mean that whole night was stupid. We were stupid. But I don't regret it...how could I?" I looked down at Jackson, and thought _how could I?_ In the last nine months, after the shock had worn off, he had become everything to me. He was the result of one of the stupidest nights of my life. But it was also one of the greatest. I looked up at Edward again, and the look of realization on his face told me that he had finished the dot to dot. The final image was a baby. Our baby. Though it was clear that no further clarification was needed, I still felt the need to say this last bit, to complete my speech as such, "I came here to tell you that... that you...y-you have a son; Jackson Anthony."

_You just rambled for a full minute. I don't know what your understanding of the words clear and calm are... but that was not it. _

Shut up.

I resisted the urge to look at my feet. I wanted so bad to look anywhere but at him. I could see it in his eyes; the panic, the accusations. Fear, shock, confusion.

He was staring right at me, his eyes locked on mine. I don't what he was looking for, but as he stared he seemed to find something and his face cleared of accusations and while the panic was still there; it wasn't the bad kind of panic.

I let myself breathe, because I'd told him, and there was nothing I could do now but wait.

I thought I'd be waiting a while for some kind of physical or verbal reaction; but I was wrong.

I could see the moment it really hit him. He stumbled back slightly and lent against the stainless steel kitchen bench. His hands went to his hair and he began to mumble under his breath.

"Jesus fuck...what am I gonna...this is just...my son...almost a whole year...how did this happen...?"

He kept mumbling and cursing and I was getting tired of it. I mean, sure the man needed some time to process everything...but to ask himself how this happened? I kinda hoped he already knew the answer to that question. Otherwise we were all in trouble.

I was about to say something, anything, when the door to the kitchen slammed open and Edward, Jackson and I all jumped. I even let out a yelp, before turning my head. The person slamming the swinging door had the foresight to hold her hand on the door; ensuring it didn't swing back.

_Damn. Do you know how funny that would have been? _

I shook my head at myself, and focused on the person in the doorway. When I had heard the kitchen door open with a resounding smack on the cream coloured wall, I had assumed it was Esme. Maybe she had reconsidered her initial reaction and was coming to rip me a new for getting her son into this mess. But, instead it was tall leggy blonde with a tiny waist and huge boobs.

Rosalie. If I was correct in my recall of Edwards description, his adoptive sister was a very protective person with a huge chip on her shoulder in the shape of abandonment.

_Fantastic... you came here to find Edward and you're meeting the whole family. Just wait and see; his Father will pop in any minute now. _


	6. Chapter six

I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm honestly too tired to keep writing. It's late. I need to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter six **

She was staring at me, and Esme was standing behind her, a somewhat apologetic expression on her face. Edward was staring too, but at Rosalie and his mother; he was staring like he couldn't fully understand what was going on.

That left me virtually alone to face the blonde with a fire in her eyes.

And she was currently staring at Jackson's hair. His hair, though not exactly the same as Esme's, was exactly the same as Edward's. It wasn't a common colour, and Rosalie seemed to focus in on it. She knew, Esme knew and Edward knew; today was over for me, I'd accomplished what I came to do.

Was it important for me to stay and deal with the rest of it?

Yes, yes unfortunately it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Oh jeez...all these questions in one day. I don't think I can go on. The answers are disappearing. Who am I? What _am_ I doing here?

She looked scary; her eyes were filled with suspicion and anger and her shoulders were tensed. I could tell that I was about to be accused of some nasty shit.

Looking back, I'd probably say that this is where things got really messy; because he was finally coming back to life.

Edward pushed himself away from the bench and approached Rosalie; who had moved closer to Jackson and me.

He was frowning, and at this point, I didn't know who he was mad at. He leaned down to her eye level.

"I don't why _you _are here, I don't know what you're thinking... but they," he gestured towards Jackson and me, "are none of your business, and I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to her that way."

Um...was he defending me? After what I just told him, he's defending me?

Rosalie's face was shocked and confused.

"W-what... are you crazy? Do you think I'm stupid? I see that baby in her arms; he has the exact same hair colour as you, and he looks to be around the right age. You think she's here because she wants to play happy family?" Rosalie laughed sardonically, "You idiot, I bet you she's just here for your money. I bet you let it slip that you were loaded when you were fucking her in that hotel room!"

And that's when I realized something. She had asked _what _I was doing here. Not _who _I was. She knew that he had 'fucked' me in a hotel.

_She knew. She knew about that night. How?_

Had he told her? Why would he do that?

"Enough Rose!" he practically roared at her.

"Edward!" that was Esme.

"Okay, maybe you're right and she doesn't want your money. Maybe she's just gotten sick of having some bastard ki-"

"Hey, back the fuck up! _Bastard kid? _You're calling my baby a 'bastard kid'? He's two and half months old! He's done _nothing _to deserve that! You want to throw insults around? Fine. But you throw them at me," that was me; no way was Blondie getting away with that one.

And that's when Jackson started crying. He was practically screaming; his little lungs wailing to the high heavens. Baby boy had heard enough.


	7. Chapter seven

Hey guys, sorry about the silence for the last few days. There was a mix of slight writers block and not having access to the Internet for three days. And as always, thanks for the reviews and support.

* * *

X

**Chapter seven**

It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I was filled with nervous adrenaline. And anger. And fear.

Rosalie was silent, they were all silent. She was still glaring at me. And Jackson.

I looked away from her, my eyes finding Edward, and saw that his eyes were locked onto Jackson. They had an intense in them. Like he was thinking something big.

I clutched Jackson closer to my chest, and felt the wet tears socking through my shirt.

"Shhh, baby, shh. It's alright, it's alright," I whispered to him, trying to soothe the cries, "it's okay."

I was whispering near his ear but my eyes were still locked on Edward. I was observing him, I almost felt like I was testing him. I found myself waiting for a reaction other than shock. I placed a kiss to the top of Jackson's head every few seconds. Looking away from Edward, I focused everything on Jackson, because in the end he was all that mattered. I had come to this town for him, to find his father. But I'd leave for him, if I saw it best.

A voice other then my own interrupted my mantra of 'it's alright and it's okay'.

"Bella? Why don't we um, go somewhere else? Somewhere where we can talk about this... just the two of us, or you know... the three of us." Edward's soft voice was questioning and uncertain.

I nodded slowly. "Sure."

Both Esme and Rosalie seemed as though they didn't quite know what to do; to object or not.

Not that it mattered much; Edward and I walked out of the kitchen, out of the café without a word to either.

Outside the café, Jackson's cries were mere whimpers now and slight sighs of discomfort.

Edward was thinking, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. His teeth had his bottom lip imprisoned, and his eyes were squinted. He seemed to notice my observation and looked at me.

"Is he okay?" He gestered to Jackson.

I held him tighter. "Yeah, just... it got a little loud in there. It was no more than _I_ expected, but I think the yelling scared him."

It scared me. I had expected it, but it scared me still.

"I'm sorry about them, Esme and Rose are just... protective I 'spose. Stupidly so." He looked painfully awkward for a moment, "I...I'm not quite sure what to do now."

"Me either, I didn't really plan past finding you."

He nodded, like he understood.

_Yeah right. _

He compulsively ran his hands through his hair for a few seconds and then sighed. "Did... did you and Jackson wanna walk with me... there's a park down the road a bit. Maybe we could talk more there? Its gonna be pretty dead there, cause it's a school day."

I was about to nod, and agree that yes, talking more would be good, when I saw his face blanch... and it took me a second to figure out why. But then I laughed. He looked panicked, and I felt bad for laughing... but come on. He was panicking because of the simple word _school. _

I felt bad for the guy though, an hour ago, he had no idea he had a kid, and now he does.

Shifting Jackson into one arm, I reached up and patted him on the shoulder. And no, I did not have to reach on my tippy toes... much.

"Don't worry big guy, he's still got a few years before he goes there."

* * *

It took us a few minutes, but now we were sitting on a wooden park bench, one that was greatly in need of a new paint job. The green was faded and cracked.

The ass of my jeans was going to be covered in paint chips.

Jackson had fallen back asleep during the three minute walk. I was a little jealous of him. He could be ignorant to everything, because he was a baby.

I didn't have that excuse. And I sat here in silence, not knowing how to start. Hadn't I already done the awkward bit of telling Edward? What was there now? Could I not just leave?

_No, you can't. You know this, so stop being foolish. _

It seemed Edward was the lesser fool of the two of us. He spoke first.

"So um... when did you find out that you were... you know..." he almost blushed.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "About two and half weeks later, when I realized I was late. You know I..." I bit by lip, remembering the feeling, the shock that had gone through me when the test came back positive. I'd thought horrible things when I found out. Things that make me hate myself now; when I look at Jackson. For a whole week I'd... "I tried to ignore that fact that I was pregnant. For a week I'd hoped that if I pretended that I hadn't found out that it'd... go away. Like some cold, or infection. I _hate _myself for that week."

My voice was shaky and cracked by the end. I felt unworthy of being a mother when I remembered that week and how I'd acted. I don't think I ever really considered abortion, but the fear of my mother's reaction and the fear of the unknown had made me stupid. I was 22, only just finished my degree in art. I had no job; I lived of my mother's money. Money that she never let me forget. She felt as though the money she gave me, gave her right to my life. Right to my mind.

I considered myself lucky now, that she'd told me to get out and never come back. I had Charlie, and that's all I'd really needed. And now I have Jackson and Charlie. And the irrational whimsical side of me hoped that Jackson and I would one day have Edward.


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N_I am so sorry for the delay. My only excuse is that I just started my last year of school (year 12) and I'm already buried in essays and proposals. The one thing I can promise you is that I am not abandoning this story. I believe I stated in my Profile that for me to complete a story it could take years. That statement clearly stands. I also promise to update when I can. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's all I could get out during my 30 minutes free in study period. **

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter seven**_

_I considered myself lucky now, that she'd told me to get out and never come back. I had Charlie, and that's all I'd really needed. And now I have Jackson and Charlie. And the irrational whimsical side of me hoped that Jackson and I would one day have Edward. _

* * *

**Chapter eight**

Edward spoke then, his voice barely audible, "I don't really how I feel about all of this; whether I'm angry, frustrated, annoyed, excited, sad . . . maybe I'm feeling all of them. But I know for a fact that none of those feelings come even close to hatred. And honestly, if I don't hate you, then you shouldn't hate you."

I chuckled without humour in response to his whispered speech; remembering.

_My feet sank into the beige carpet; I wiggled my toes for a second, and then glanced behind me to the man lying on his stomach, snoring. The sheet had gathered around his waist, showing of the muscular surface of his back. I winced, remembering last night with little detail. I remembered the important parts though. _

_I fucked up, big time. _

Don't you mean you _were_ fucked, big time?

_Fuck off. _

_I wanted to huff angrily at my subconscious, but then remembered the need for quiet; it would not do to wake the sleeping man. _

_I huffed internally. _

_Glancing around the room quickly, I spotted my purple silk wrap dress; the one that was two sizes too small, and my black pumps. They were both lying on the floor, evidence of the rush we had clearly been in last night. _

_I tiptoed over to the pumps and the dress, and picked the dress up; I frowned. _

_Grimacing, I ran my fingers along the frayed edges of the dresses side seam, I sighed; damn. _

_Shrugging to myself, I pulled the dress on over my black lace bra and panties and held the seams together with one hand. Then I walked over to the chair by the dark wooden desk in the corner. On the desk sat two glasses of wine and an empty wine bottle. _

Jesus Christ, how much did you drink?

"_About the same as you," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes at myself. _

_Grabbing my coat from the chair, I glanced back at the gorgeous man, sleeping peacefully on the king sized bed. _

Why are you running? You like him, and he seems nice.

_I'm not running, besides, what do you say I do? Stay and wait for him to wake up, so that we can live happily ever after? _

_Shaking my head, I walked over the door, my coat wrapped tightly around me, my black pumps back on my feet. _

_Closing the door, I remember the last thing he said to me, before he fell asleep. _

"_Stay." _

_And I had, just for a little while. _

"Bella, are you alright?"

I started and then shook my head, "Sorry, I was just . . . remembering."

He raised an eyebrow in question, "Remembering what? "

I shrugged, trying to play it cool, "The morning after."

He stared blankly for a second and then nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah; I um, look . . . I'm sorry for leaving like I did. You asked me to stay and I didn't and I just . . . well you know; I panicked . . . I can't help but think of 'what if', you? Things might have been different if I had stayed."

His eyes flashed for a second, as if wondering the same thing I was, before they softened.

"You'll only run yourself in circles, thinking about the 'what if's'."


	9. Chapter nine

Previously:

"_Yeah; I um, look . . . I'm sorry for leaving like I did. You asked me to stay and I didn't and I just . . . well you know; I panicked . . . I can't help but think of the what if, you know? Things might have been different if I had stayed." _

_His eyes flashed for a second, as if wondering the same thing I was, before they softened. _

"_You'll only run yourself in circles, thinking about the 'what if's'."_

* * *

**Chapter nine**

I nodded, he was right. But it didn't stop me from doing it.

I ran my fingers through Jackson hair. He had almost a full head of hair, and it was soft and wispy. But it was also curly and never went down. Despite its disordered look, I loved it. It was so similar to his father's.

"I have so many questions. I don't really know which ones to ask first. I suppose . . . um . . . when was he born, a-and what's he like?" Edward asked, his quiet voice disturbing the silence that had fallen.

I kept my eyes on the top of Baby boys head and smiled.

"He was born on the 22nd of September, at 3:00 AM. I tell you, the kids gonna have to grow up to earn a fortune with all that he has to pay me back for his bad timing," I joked, and then sighed, ". . . what he's like? Well, sometimes, he's a right little shit. But others . . . he's gorgeous. Quiet and sedate; he started sleeping through the night about a week ago. You have no idea how happy I was when I woke up at seven in the morning, to realize that I hadn't had to get up through the night. He's started saying small words, well . . . they're not really words, more like sounds. Almost three months old is way too early for words, I know, but, for the sake of a mother's pride; they're words."

Jackson gurgled in his sleep, as if he knew we were talking about him.

I grabbed the edges of his blanket and pulled them closer to his body. It was getting cold out, and I knew this 'meeting' was going to have to come to an end soon.

Edward had a small smile on his face, "I'd like to hear those words one day, if you'd let me."

"Of course, I'll let you. I came all this way to tell you, to show you. All you have to do is prove to me that you wanna listen." I said softly, my finger tips continuing to play with the fine ends of Jackson's hair.

Edward nodded, though I had no idea what he was really agreeing to.

It was silent then, except for the quiet wind and the odd passing car.

_This town creeps me out. It's so . . . empty. _

It seemed to me, from where I sat, that Edward, Jackson and I were the only ones outside. I knew otherwise, obviously. It couldn't be possible that we were the _only _people outside.

_You what this town reminds me of? _

No.

_It reminds me of all those horror films, where all those incestuous hillbilly's come out of the forest, which, by the way is right behind this park, and kill everyone in the town. Though, for some reason, they usually only go after the 'visitors'. That'd be you. . . Edward can claim ownership of Jackson, so he'll be fine and dubbed as a 'local'. _You_ however are screwed. _

My sub-conscious had led me off into a whole other world, a world that involved 'Wrong turn', which is a movie that I should never have watched, so I can honestly say that I almost screamed when Edward cleared his throat.

"Not that I want you to go, but it's getting cold and you must be exhausted from today and what's happened – I know I am. Maybe we should get going, and um, if you don't mind me asking . . . are you staying here? I mean at a hotel or something?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm staying at The Lodge down the road . . . and I am a little tired . . . did you . . . I mean I understand if you don't, or I'll try to . . . but, did you want to meet me tomorrow . . . to talk more?"

My heart was pounding for that second. No matter how well things might have gone today considering, he could still say no. Could still turn us out, send us home.

"Tomorrow sounds good, where did you want to meet?" He asked, and I almost grinned with relief.

_Play it cool. _

I shrugged and chuckled casually, "How am I supposed to know where to meet? You're the one who lives here Edward."

His face screwed up for a second and then he chuckle embarrassed.

"Oh, right, sorry, I didn't think that through . . . I'm guessing you don't really want to go back to The Cafe`?" Edward raised an eyebrow, questioning.

I shook my head, fast.

_Not going back there, no way. Blonde bitch might be there. _

He smirked then, "I've got a place, if you meet me here at 11:00 tomorrow morning, I'll bring the warm beverages and you bring Jackson, and yourself."

I narrowed my eyes, cautious, "And where is this place?"

He grinned mischievously then, "You'll have to wait till tomorrow, but I promise, you'll understand when you see it."

* * *

Thanks for reading. There's a sort of timeline that I will be putting on my profile of the pregnancy and the time from the 24th of December 2011, to today's date, 18th of December 2012. I'm putting it up there, partly so that people can understand the layout better, and or tell of any mistakes there is time and date wise. I'm sure there are a few.

Please, review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter ten

**Sorry, I promise that once the holidays start back up again, I'll get a bunch out. **

* * *

**Chapter one**

I was stressing.

Pillows lay on either side of Jackson, who was on his back in the double bed.

He was simply staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face.

I was pacing madly in front of the bed, car keys in hand. There was about a half hour till 11:00.

Jackson trilled happily, making me look over at him, and I smiled for a moment, forgetting my worries.

He really was a gorgeous baby. His smile was just . . . if it didn't sound so corny, I'd say that it lit up my world.

_It's too corny. _

I rolled my eyes; way too corny.

But it really _did _light up my world.

I walked over to the bed and crawled to the middle, and positioned myself on top of one of the pillows, curling around my son.

Running my finger tip down his nose, I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Gorgeous baby, absolutely gorgeous and you're going to give me grey hairs when you start breaking all those hearts."

He gurgled at me, with no idea of what I was saying and I sighed. I could feel it coming, a moment that no-one but me would remember. Luckily, Jackson is too young to understand that now and then, his mother becomes a weak, insecure, human being. My eyes start to water, and my throat tightens.

"You have no idea, Baby. Momma's trying so hard to do what's right for you. But sometimes, that's so hard to do, because it seems like the wrong thing for me. I feel like my hearts gonna get broken here, Jackson. It'll be so easy, to fall in love, and then to lose it all."

A drop of liquid falls on my son's cheek, and I blink. Wiping it away, I gather Jackson in my arms and make my way off of the bed, and with a sigh, I secure Jackson in one arm, before wiping my face clean with my sleeve. I sniffle, clear my throat and I'm done.

I check my watch, "Shit."

Where did the time go?

"Let's go Baby boy, see what that man has planned for us, huh?"

Jackson starts to suck on his fist. I take that as an "okay" and grab my bag and my keys, which I'd dropped. Looking around the room one last time I walk out the door, both Jackson and I have been ready since ten o'clock.

It takes me five minutes to drive to the park we were at yesterday, and Edwards leaning up against his car with a blank expression. That's before he notices us walking towards him.

His whole face lights up then, and it makes me so relieved to know that he hadn't decided over night that he was going to hate us.

_That would suck._

Yep. Definitely.

I stopped about a metre from where he stands, "Hey," my voice is a little shaky, but I'm so nervous, I'm relieved that only Jackson had breakfast this morning. 'Cause if I had eaten anything, I'm sure I would have chucked it by now.

He smiles softly, "Hey," then he gestures to the coffee tray on the hood of his car, which by the way, I have no idea of what type, "Hot chocolate or decaf?"

"Ha, yeah, neither is what I want, but I'll take the hot chocolate, please," I grumble a little at still not being able to have caffeine; my other baby, besides my real baby, that is.

Edward hands me the beverage, before grabbing his own, which is already out of the tray, and is probably half empty.

I take my first sip, and despite it not being my preferred option, restrain a groan of pleasure.

Best hot chocolate ever.

I grin at him, "Lemme guess, your own brand, yeah?"

Looking at me over his cup, he finishes swallowing, and then nods with a silly smirk on his face . . . "Yeah, made them myself, Rose offered, but I figured that was a bad idea. With the way she's acting, she'd likely put poison in both of ours."

_Stupid bitch. _

"Ha, I still don't understand what her issue is. I remember you said that she had 'problems', but none of that excuses her words about Jackson. And if I ever have to speak to her again, she'll soon find that I don't care for her shit." I'm almost growling, remembering how she insulted my baby,"I hope that that won't be an issue, if you agree to be a part of Jackson's life." I finish with a calm tone, but really, I'm freaking out a little.

It's true, I won't stand by and let anyone talk shit about the people I love, namely, my child, but I don't want that to ruin any chance we have with Edward.

"No, of course it won't be a problem. I'd um . . . I'd love to be able to swear back and forth that she's not usually like that, but I can't. She's always been a bitch; it just becomes more prominent when someone threatens her place in our family.

"And she could see that even though I only knew you for a night, and that night was almost a year ago, you still mean a lot to me, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to someday, mean a lot to both you and Jackson. And, well, I went home and I did a lot of thinking last night. I thought about if I was ready for a kid, and in the end I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter if I was ready or not, because he's here, and I'm not about to just let you both walk away simply because I'm scared. And I am scared, and a little confused, still really shocked," he paused and swallowed, and then looked straight at me, "But I would really like it if I could get to know every little thing about . . . about my son, and you."

* * *

**Okay, guys, I just popped this out in about 10 minutes while my media files for an assignment were loading, so reviews, please. **


	11. Chapter eleven

What – sorry, what was that? It's been almost two months since the last update? Pfft, sure, okay.

. . . really though, sorry. I've got this huge excuse made up about how I think my assessments and essays conspired against me with pitch forks made out of sharpened biros and kept me prisoner, but um, yeah . . .

(Sorry if you're reading this for a second time, had to re-upload this chapter to fix some minor errors that I found)

* * *

**Previously:  
**_"And she could see that even though I only knew you for a night, and that night was almost a year ago, you mean a lot to me, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to someday, mean a lot to both you and Jackson. I went home and I did a lot of thinking last night. I thought about if I was ready for a kid, and in the end I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter if I was ready or not, because he's here, and I'm not about to just let you both walk away simply because I'm scared. And I am scared, and a little confused, still really shocked," he paused and swallowed, and then looked straight at me, "But I would really like it if I could get to know every little thing about . . . my son, and you."_

**And now, Chapter eleven**

Can you honestly tell me that you could resist that? A man telling you with such conviction, that he wanted to know you? And your son, that just so happened to be his as well? Cause I couldn't.

"I'd really like that too, Edward." I said softly.

A huge grin spread across his face and he said this with pure simple relief, "Good."

A comfortable silence covered us for a minute before I leant up next to him, and nudged his arm with my shoulder, cause that's all I can reach.

"So, where're you taking us, dude?" I asked, grinning.

His head lolled lazily in my direction and he grinned, "You'll see when we get there, I was hoping you'd take a ride with me?"

_Already been there, done that._

Shhh.

I looked at the back seat of his car, only to find the windows tinted.

I turned towards Edward again, "Um, sure, but Jackson's gonna need a seat, and I take forever to remove the one in my car."

I'd had that particular car seat since Jackson was first born; safest thing around, but the most temperamental piece of shit when you wanted to take it out. It was going to be hell doing it once when I handed the rental car back in, and my lazy ass didn't want to do it twice.

Edward didn't seem too worried though, in fact he almost looked sheepish, and I think I sorta clicked when he pushed himself away from the side of the car, walked around me and opened the passenger door.

He swung his arms in 'ta da' gesture, his face still sheepish, though a slight grin was starting to curve his lips.

Moving over to see what I knew would be there.

A car seat. An expensive looking one. Perfect for Baby boy.

_And you were worried. _

Did he buy that last night? Having looked around, I'm not too sure that there are any places to buy that sort of thing here; in forks, that has all of like, ten profitable businesses.

I glanced up at Edward and he was looking down at me, waiting for my reaction I guess.

I smiled slightly and then turned back to the seat.

"Um, when did you get that?"

"This morning?" he was grimacing slightly.

"You went to Port Angeles at like what? Seven o'clock in the morning for a car seat?" I was incredulous.

"Yes?"

I nodded, "Alright, take us to this place then."

X

10 minutes later, a sleeping Jackson, a tensed up Edward and a confused me, we're driving down a narrow road with towering trees either side of us. It'd look kind of magical if I wasn't concerned with the fact that I knew nothing of where we were going.

Charlie would kill me if he found out that I was going to an unknown place with someone who, despite what my heart felt, I barely knew from Adam.

Clearing my throat, I lean forward while asking, "You mind?" indicating to the radio.

I see him flicker his eyes from the road to the radio and nod. "Go ahead."

Deciding to take a chance, I press play, hoping that there's a CD in there.

And there is. James . . . fucking . . . Brown.

And I'm laughing as "I feel nice . . . like sugar and spice" sounds through the car. The sound so high, that I can see Jackson in my periphery vision startle awake.

Quickly adjusting the sound, I watch as Jackson closes his eyes again, huffing cutely.

I turn back to Edward, whose looking rather intently at the road in front of him.

Leaning over the console with enthusiasm, I basically whisper yell in his ear, "You never told me you liked James Brown!"

Edward jumps slightly, "Jesus woman, get back in your seat," he snapped.

"Sorry" retreating to my seat. I'm still staring at him, because I love that song. It's my cleaning song. Everyone has a cleaning song. One that makes them feel so ridiculously happy, that even cleaning feels good. Feels niiiiice.

I start humming, and I see the side of his mouth lift up in a small tentative smile.

"You like James Brown?" he asks, his voice controlled, careful.

I grin and nod, "I love him, or I guess, I love this song," I shrug," to be honest, I've never heard any of his other songs."

He chuckles finally, "Me too, on both accounts."

I nod, both to him and to the beat of the song.

"Sorry about that there, I just – I really love this song." I do a little jig in my seat, "It's my jam, and I'm hoping to make it Jackson's too. I play it every Sunday for like, the whole day."

He shakes his head, "No need to apologize, I can understand your enthusiasm. If I remember correctly, you also like Frank Sinatra, Eminem and some new singer called Birdy?"

I stared at him for a second, 'cause he remembered all that.

I hummed, "Yeah, my tastes are pretty eclectic aren't they? How 'bout yours?"

He shrugged, "I'm open to just about anything, as long as it's good."

_Sex is good, really good; think he'd be open to that again?_

I squirmed a little in my seat, frowning at myself.

And I was about to partake in some more of that small talk to distract myself when suddenly, he indicated and turned off the road onto a dirt one, and I'm gonna admit that it made me panic a little.

But then I noticed that we were pulling into something that looked like a car park. In other words, a really small, unofficial, dirt space that might fit a couple of cars.

And there was a river, or a lake, whatever. And park benches . . . and yes, thank the lord, there were people. Not many though; looked to be a family of three and a lone girl with a book on one of the benches closest to the lake. Or river.

As Edward parked the car, I began to remember the exact moment he told me of this place.

"_So, _Edward, _tell me,_ _what's your favourite place in the world?" I asked, reaching for my glass, the bartender had just filled it again. No longer half empty. _

_He turned to me and smiled, and it was gorgeous._

"_You wanna know my favourite place in the world?" he looked around, and with a sarcastic bravado said, "other than right here in this lovely establishment with an even lovelier lady?" _

_I laughed, almost snorted, but I held it back, just. _

You keep telling yourself that.

"_Yes, I wanna know." _

_He fiddled with a bear cap, and seemed to think about it for a second. _

_Then he angled his body towards me and spoke, "My favourite place in the world would have to be about a five minute walk from my backyard. It's got park benches, and people, and a really awesome lake. And really green grass. Must be the other side of somewhere with really bad grass._

"_And you know when no one else is around, it's so quite, and you could almost pretend that you were the only one on earth."_

"A really awesome lake."

He laughed at my mumbled statement and unbuckled himself.

"That it is."

* * *

Sorry, again.

Thank you for reading, and you know that thing that I love. The one thing that's so delicious, enticing and wonderful? Do it. Review, do it. Go on, please.


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N_ **It's shorter than the last chapter, I know. I just wanted to give you guys something before I go silent for another month. I have mid years next week, and by god, I just might die.

**Also Kinda important, but not really . . .: **If you guys wanna help with something, that'd be really great. In your review (and you will review) it'd be fantastic if you could give me an answer on what you consider to the **good life?** I do Philosophy at school and I have to gather 'evidence' on the concept of a **good life**. It's optional of course, don't feel forced. (Feel forced, this is compulsory, you read my story, you tell me what the good life is, that's the deal)

**Enjoy and thank you for the reviews guys!**

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

I followed him out of the car and opened Jackson's door. I unbuckled Jackson from his seat, he was still asleep and there was dribble trailing down his chin, and I sighed. Using the end of my sleeve, I cleaned it off and lifted him into my arms, cuddling him. And he huffed a little, my Baby boy.

I can remember, not all that long ago, when I would have cringed or grimaced at the thought of cleaning up messes, from dribble to shit, the list was endless when it came to the babes.

I used to think I'd be like my mother, married to a guy with more money than he knew what to do with, and I'd adopt some starving African child. Skip all the gross stuff, you know?

And it's sad really, how the thought of whom I used to be, sickens me. Makes me cringe.

Shaking my head; shaking the thought away.

With Jackson settled into one arm, I leaned further in to grab Jackson's nappy bag and then shut the door.

Edward stood at the front of the car, staring at us.

I couldn't tell what his expression meant. He just looked . . . content? I don't know.

All I know is that it made me feel warm, the way he was looking at us.

He seemed to jolt out of it though, when he saw me looking and walked over to us.

"I, uh, packed us some lunch," He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "Hope that's okay?"

I smiled, cause he's just so adorable like this, and nodded quickly, "Of course it's okay, I'll eat anything and Jackson's not onto solid food, yet."

He nodded, smiling back at me before moving round me and to the back of the car.

I took the spare couple of seconds while he fetched whatever, to look at my surroundings.

It really was gorgeous. Despite the rest of the desperately small town, this was beautiful and open; like it would make living here all worth it.

_Whoa, living here? Back up a bit, _you _live in Seattle, and that's plenty worth it. _

Oh, go away.

Edward appeared next to me then, holding a cooler and small basket.

"Shall we?" he asked, and then began to make his way over to a table under the shade of a tree. I followed.

After taking a seat on the bench, I seated Jackson on my lap more comfortably, and he began to doze off again after being jostled awake when I got him out of the car.

Edward was staring at him again, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He's taken all of this so well, better than I thought he would. I stared back at him as he stared at our son, and somehow, I knew it was coming.

Edward looked at me in the eyes, and seemed to find something there that made him speak.

"To be honest, it's lucky he has my hair and eyes, or I would have had a hard time believing he was min – "

My brow rose, and he cut off, raising his hands up in surrender. He looked sheepish, but not regretful. This Edward was beginning to resemble the one I'd met at the bar more. Not so cautious, and shy. Though I didn't blame him for being cautious, given the circumstances. And this, at least, was something I'd planned for, and really, despite the look I was giving him, I wasn't even mad.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You told me enough about your life in that one night for me to know that you're not naïve. So don't make me feel guilty for feeling something that's completely rational," He said softly as he spoke his truths.

_None of this is rational. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**And if you haven't already read the authors note at the top, you should do that, please?**


End file.
